vitalityrspsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fight Caves
The Fight Caves is a combat based Minigame in which the player has to single handedly defeat 33 waves of TzHaar creatures with increasing difficulty levels without banking or with the assistance of a familiar. On the last wave, the player has to defeat the level-702 boss, TzTok-Jad. The reward for completing the caves is the Fire Cape and amount Tokkul Location At the moment, the only way to go to the Fight Caves is to use the Minigames Teleport in the spellbook. If you get lost looking for the Fight Caves, please contact a member of staff and they'll gladly assist you. Waves and Monsters Monsters Tz-Kih Combat level: 22 Life Points:101-104 (Varies) Attacks with melee only, it does not drain your prayer like in normal RuneScape. Should be the player's last priority to kill as it is inaccurate and does not hit much. Tz-Kek Combat level: 45 Lifepoints: 201-205 (Varies) Attacks with melee only. It does not split into two smaller versions as in RuneScape. It also does not recoil damage back to the player. Should be second last priority to kill. Tok-Xil Combat level:90 Lifepoints: 400 Attacks with Melee and Range. It's Ranged attack is slightly less accurate than that in RuneScape, however it should still not be underestimated and pures will still have to use protect from Ranged. Should be the Player's first priority to kill. Yt-MejKot Combat level:180 Lifepoints:800 Attacks with melee only. It's melee hits are accurate and consistent, often hitting in the high 200s. It can be safespotted because of it's large size. Should be Player's second priority to kill. Ket-Zek Combat level:360 Lifepoints:1600 Has a high defence and only uses magic. It's magic attacks are far less accurate and powerful than that in RuneScape, it also attacks at a slower rate. However, protect from magic is still mandatory at all times when fighting this monster. Should be Player's third priority to kill. TzTok-Jad TzTok-Jad is the final boss of the Fight Caves, with approximately 2500 Life Points. It attacks with Magic and Ranged and Melee when the player is adjacent to it. It can hit over 900 with any one of it's attacks so protection prayers are essential to ensure survival. Note that unlike RuneScape, its attack sounds CANNOT be used to determine the style it is using. The player has to study its attack animations carefully to see what style it is using. To begin, the player should start using protect from ranged. When TzTok-Jad is using Magic, it will lower its front legs and tilt his head downwards, and a projectile shaped like a rock will form on the base of his neck. He will then roll the projectile off his neck and it will strike the player. This attack occurs faster than the one in RuneScape so players should be extremely wary. When TzTok-Jad is using Ranged, it will jump up on its two front legs and strike the ground with them, and cracks will appear on the ground. A moment later, a projectile will fall from the sky and strike the player. It is important not to confuse the animation of Jad when he defends against the attacks of the player with his Magic attack. A good way to tell which style is being used is to watch is legs. If they lift off the ground, he is using ranged, otherwise, use protect from magic. It is possible than when the final wave starts, a glitch will occur and the player will be unable to see the boss, but it will still be able to damage the player. If this happens, run as far away from the attacks as possible to the point where it is no longer attacking you, and re-log. Potential Rewards After the player kills TzTok-Jad, they will be teleported back to the entrance of the cave. They will receive 8,032 Tokkul and the Fire Cape, which is one of the only animated capes in the game, and one of the few capes with strength bonus. It is absolutely crucial to have 2 inventory slots free when killing Jad, because if you don't, you will not receive one or both of the rewards. They will not drop on the floor like RuneScape, they simply will not even appear.